Raisons et sentiments
by Isajackson
Summary: Après être revenus de Sateda, Ronon et Carson font le point sur leurs sentiments... Slash BeckDex Terminée, enfin pour le moment...
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler : Episode 3X04 Sateda**

**Saison : Saison 3**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais qui sait peut-être un jour ?**

**Résumé : Après être revenus de Sateda, Ronon et Carson font le point sur leurs sentiments – Slash BeckDex**

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic co-écrite avec Lurleen. C'est elle qui me fait part de ses idées et moi je les écris. Donc on peut dire que cette fic a deux auteurs. On a trouvé un couple inédit (enfin je crois) pour cette fic. Un BeckDex, cette idée nous est venue en parlant d'une interview de Jason Momoa dans laquelle il disait qu'il verrait bien son personnage soit avec Teyla, soit avec Carson !**

**On vous laisse découvrir le début de cette fic qui commence par un POV de Ronon à la fin du zode Sateda.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Raisons et sentiments (1)**

Le wraith vient d'être téléporté devant moi. J'ai la rage au ventre, je le hais à un point que personne ne peut imaginer. Il a ruiné ma vie et m'a obligé à fuir pendant 7 longues années. A cause de moi et à cause de lui des centaines de personnes sont mortes ou ont été le fruit de leurs récoltes, ce qui revient au même finalement.

Je pousse un hurlement et, mon poignard à la main, je me jette sur lui. Il me repousse d'un simple geste qui m'envoie voler à quelques mètres. Je me relève et repart au combat. Ma rage est telle que je ne ressens même plus la douleur. Je veux qu'il meure de mes mains. Je l'attaque sans relâche mais on dirait que mes coups ne font que l'effleurer.

Le combat est rude et j'ai l'impression d'être faible face à lui mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je sais que Sheppard et Teyla sont là, quelque part mais ils ne feront rien. Je ne leur ai pas laissé le choix. J'imagine aisément l'état dans lequel se trouve Sheppard, il veut à tout prix m'aider mais c'est mon combat et je dois le mener seul.

A nouveau je me retrouve au sol, je suis faible, le wraith s'approche, une grimace victorieuse sur son immonde face. Mais au moment où je sens que ma mort est proche, un jumper apparaît derrière moi. Je regarde le wraith avec un sourire et je lui dis ces quelques mots.

- J'ai gagné…

Un drone surgit et file droit sur lui. Le wraith n'a pas le temps de réagir, le drone le percute, le projette contre un mur et il en résulte une incroyable explosion. Puis le jumper se pose et la porte arrière s'ouvre. Teyla et Sheppard m'aident à regagner le vaisseau et John hurle au pilote de partir au plus vite. Un vaisseau ruche est en orbite autour de Sateda et les wraiths commencent à nous tirer dessus.

Je m'écroule plus que je ne m'assoie et le poste de pilotage s'ouvre et Beckett et Mckay accourent vers nous. Je demande dans un grognement.

- lequel d'entre vous a tué le wraith ?

- je crois que c'est moi répond le doc

- c'était mon idée ajoute Mckay en souriant fièrement.

Sheppard explique alors ce que je leur avais dit à lui et à Teyla. Du coup le sourire de Mckay se fige et il désigne le doc.

- euh en fait c'était son idée dit il

Toujours aussi courageux Mckay me dis-je. Mais c'est la vérité, sans lui et sans les autres je ne serai pas là avec eux. Je m'approche de Beckett et sur une impulsion je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre contre moi pendant quelques secondes. Le doc est surpris et il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Tout en le tenant contre moi, je murmure

- merci Doc.

Beckett me tapote maladroitement le dos et je le relâche. Sheppard s'insurge.

- vous le remerciez lui ? Alors que vous vouliez me tuer ?

Je les regarde tous, tour à tour et je dis simplement

- merci, merci à vous tous.

Et je m'écroule littéralement sur le banc. Beckett s'approche. Je l'entends vaguement me parler de l'émetteur que les wraiths m'ont à nouveau implanté. Je crois qu'il veut me l'enlever. Et il me demande si ça ne me dérange pas s'il utilise un sédatif.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui répondre. Mon corps me lâche et je sens que je m'éffondre.

**TBC**

**(1)** en fait pour le titre, je savais pas trop quoi mettre, c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit, si je trouve mieux par la suite, il est possible que je le change

**Alors ça vous a plu ? on continue ou pas ? so review or not review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !!! Ça fait trop plaisir !!!**

**Mimilafée : je ne connais pas Jane Austen, tu pourrais m'éclairer ?**

**Bayas est de retour !!! lol !!**

**VLU : je sais plus où j'ai lu cette interview !! c'est sur le net mais où ? that is the question !! lol !**

**Bon voilà une tite suite, avec en alternance, les POV de Carson et Ronon.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**ooOoo**

**Infirmerie du Dédale**

**Carson**

Je retire mon masque stérile et mes gants. L'opération s'est bien passée. J'ai pu retirer l'émetteur sans faire de dégâts et dans des conditions bien meilleures que la première fois d'ailleurs **(1)**. Cette fois, le lion était endormi. Il se passera quelques heures avant qu'il ne se réveille. D'ici là, nous serons arrivés sur Atlantis.

Ensuite, Ronon devra passer encore quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Il a été sérieusement blessé pendant son combat contre le wraith et il a besoin de repos.

C'est étrange, mais je me sens heureux d'avoir utilisé la technologie des anciens. Moi qui en ai toujours eu une peur bleue. C'est vrai que maintenant je la maîtrise mieux mais je n'ai rien d'un héros et je préfère largement mes seringues à un jumper.

Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu le choix et si Rodney ne m'y avait pas un peu poussé, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais fait. Je pense que si car Ronon était en danger et je me devais de l'aider. Après tout c'est mon ami lui aussi. Tout comme Rodney, Sheppard, Teyla et Elisabeth.

Et puis il y a sa réaction après la mort du wraith. Lorsqu'il m'a serré contre lui pour me remercier. J'en ai été plus que surpris et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul. Sur le moment, ça ne m'a rien fait. C'était juste une étreinte amicale. Mais maintenant, quand j'y repense, je réalise que j'ai ressenti quelque chose au fond de moi. Mais c'était peut-être simplement du à la tension du moment et rien d'autre. Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Je regarde Ronon endormi. Il a l'air calme mais parfois son visage se crispe comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Je m'approche et je réajuste sa perfusion. Puis je tends la main vers son visage et je suspends mon geste. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Pourtant, il a l'air si vulnérable allongé sur ce lit. Lui, qui d'habitude semble intouchable, à l'air d'un enfant perdu que l'on voudrait réconforter. Et je voudrais que ça soit vers moi qu'il se tourne.

Je le regarde une dernière fois puis je me dirige vers la sortie. Au moment où je passe la porte, Rodney et le Colonel Sheppard arrivent vers moi. Ils viennent aux nouvelles.

- Hey Doc ! dit Sheppard en s'approchant. Comment va Ronon ?

- il va aller mieux répondis-je. Je lui ai retiré l'implant et soigné ses blessures. Il a besoin de repos maintenant.

ooOoo

**Ronon**

J'ai la désagréable impression de flotter. J'ai du mal à me repérer et je ne sais pas vraiment où je me trouve. Ah si ça me revient ! Je dois être sur le Dédale, Sheppard et les autres sont venus me chercher sur Sateda.

Je dois sûrement me trouver à l'infirmerie ou le Doc m'a soigné et retiré l'implant que les wraiths m'avaient remis. Des images apparaissent devant mes yeux. Je me revois dans le jumper juste après que Beckett ait tué le wraith contre qui je me battais. Je demande aux autres qui a fait ça et le Doc me répond que c'est lui. Et là je fais une chose qui me parait inimaginable. Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi.

C'est étrange car je me sens bien comme ça. Mais le Doc semble mal à l'aise et je me revois le lâcher. Et c'est après que je me suis effondré.

C'est bizarre, je suis endormi et pourtant j'ai conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. J'entends des voix et des mouvements près de moi. Ce doit certainement être le Doc.

Maintenant d'autres flashes me reviennent. Je revois Sateda. Je me revois avec mes hommes, mes amis, combattant les wraiths. Ils tombent un à un sous mes yeux. Et je ne peux rien faire. Rien de plus que ce que je suis en train de faire. Essayer de me défendre et sauver ma vie.

Un autre flash survient et je me retrouve à l'hôpital où travaillait Melina. Je la revois me parlant de cette petite fille qu'elle veut sauver. Et de toutes ces autres personnes aussi. Moi je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'elle vienne avec moi mais elle refuse et l'explosion survient. Emportant tout sur son passage et surtout la vie de celle que j'aime. J'ai envie de hurler mais c'est comme si mon cri résonnait dans ma tête.

Puis les flashes s'estompent et je retrouve le calme. Puis je sens quelque chose sur ma joue. Quelque chose de doux, comme une caresse. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est comme si mes paupières voulaient rester fermées.

Puis j'entends une voix avec un drôle d'accent à côté de moi. Le Doc. Il murmure quelque chose.

- on est arrivés Ronon. On est sur Atlantis. On va vous transférer à l'infirmerie.

Je réponds par un grognement et replonge dans le sommeil.

ooOoo

Le Dédale venait de se poser sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage. Elisabeth était déjà là prête à les accueillir. Caldwell fut le premier à sortir suivi de Rodney, Teyla et le Colonel Sheppard. En les voyant, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Pendant ce temps, Ronon et Carson furent téléportés par Hermiod directement à l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

**Carson**

Ça y est nous sommes de retour sur Atlantis. Et j'ai retrouvé mon infirmerie et mes seringues. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Ronon est toujours endormi. Il a montré des signes de réveil mais c'est rendormi lorsque je lui ai dit que nous étions arrivés.

Et maintenant je le veille. Comme je le ferai pour n'importe lequel de mes patients. Sauf que pour lui c'est différent et je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Tout comme je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer pourquoi je lui ai caressé la joue quand nous étions encore sur le Dédale. J'ai agis sous le coup d'une impulsion. Mais quand j'y repense ça n'en était peut-être pas une finalement.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je me sens attiré par lui. Je le regarde et je le trouve beau dans son sommeil. Les traits reposés et il a même un petit sourire. Je me prends à rêver que c'est à moi qu'il pense en dormant.

A nouveau il bouge. Il est sur le point de se réveiller. Effectivement, cette fois il ouvre les yeux. Et il plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne parviens pas immédiatement à m'en décrocher.

Puis je me ressaisi et je reprends mon mode médecin. Je l'examine tout en lui posant les questions d'usage et, fidèle à ses habitudes, il me répond en grognant. Amusé, je lui dis que tout va bien, qu'il a simplement besoin de repos. Il sourit et referme les yeux. Mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Rassuré, je vais dans mon bureau pour rédiger mon rapport. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière de garde me le dira.

ooOoo

**Ronon**

J'entends à nouveau des bruits familiers autour de moi. Je me souviens vaguement que le Doc m'a dit que nous étions arrivés sur Atlantis. Donc je suis certainement à l'infirmerie.

Je retente d'ouvrir les yeux et j'y parviens. Je me retrouve face à un regard bleu fatigué mais brillant. Le Doc. Il est resté près de moi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Nos regards se nouent et je ne parviens pas quitter ses yeux. Ils sont si beaux, ils reflètent son humeur et j'y vois autre chose aussi. Mais c'est tellement rapide que je pense avoir rêvé.

Puis Beckett s'empare de son appareil qu'il porte autour du cou et je remarque qu'il a remis sa blouse blanche. Il m'examine et me pose un tas de questions auxquelles je réponds par un grognement. Toutes ces questions m'ennuient. Ça le fait sourire. Et il me dit que tout va bien et qu'il faut simplement que je me repose. Puis il se lève et il sort de mon champ de vision. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas loin.

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. J'aime bien le Doc et je sais qu'il est notre médecin et que c'est grâce à lui que l'on est encore en vie. Mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Une chose que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis Melina. Et ça me fait peur. Pas parce que le Doc est un homme. Non ça ne me dérange pas. Sur Sateda, personne n'avait d'à priori sur ce genre de relation et moi encore moins. D'ailleurs il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir des aventures avec des hommes mais c'était avant Melina.

J'ai aimé Melina plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé et les wraiths me l'ont prise. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive la même chose à Beckett. Et puis je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose que moi. Pourtant j'en ai l'impression. C'est ce que j'ai lu dans son regard quand je me suis réveillé. Peut-être devrais-je lui en parler ?

**TBC**

**(1) **Voir le zode 2x03 Runner

**Alors ça vous a plu ? reviews or not reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! J'suis sur un petit nuage là !!**

**Mimilafée : merci pour tes éclaircissements, en fait je connais le livre mais je l'ai pas lu. **

**Ok je redescends et j'écris la suite !! lol !!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**ooOoo**

Ronon était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis une semaine. Il allait beaucoup mieux et commençait même à reprendre ses entraînements avec Sheppard et Teyla. Carson avait été soulagé de le voir partir. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence ru runner et ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir d'ailleurs.

Ces derniers jours il s'évertuait à essayer d'éviter le Sétidien. Ce jour là, il se dirigeait vers son antre, à savoir l'infirmerie, après avoir pris un repas au mess. Comme à son habitude, il marchait tête baissée et ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait. De toute façon, à force, il finissait par connaître les couloirs par cœur. Au détour d'un couloir, et pour éviter de se prendre le mur, il leva la tête et aperçu Ronon qui venait dans le sens inverse. Immédiatement, Carson se cacha dans l'angle.

**Carson**

Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un truc pareil moi ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne saurais même pas quoi lui dire en plus. Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie n'est sans doute rien. C'était sûrement du au fait qu'il était blessé et qu'il avait besoin de moi. Pourtant je n'ai pas oublié son regard lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il me hante. J'y pense jour et nuit depuis qu'il est sorti de l'infirmerie. Mais je suis certain que je me suis imaginé ces choses. Enfin pour ce qui le concerne car pour moi c'est différent. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et j'ai constamment envie d'être avec lui et pourtant je l'évite. C'est mieux je pense. Me retrouver en face de lui réveille mes sentiments et je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de faiblesse. Je ne veux pas. Mes patients comptent sur moi et il faut que je sois maître de moi-même. Et lorsque que je le vois, je l'avoue, je perds tous mes moyens. Je crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureux ! Et ça fait si longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé ! Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire face à cette situation.

ooOoo

**Ronon**

Cela fait une semaine que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie. J'ai essayé de parler au Doc mais soit il était toujours trop occupé pour m'écouter, soit je manquais de courage. Moi qui n'ai pas peur d'affronter une armée de wraiths seul, j'ai peur d'avouer ce que je ressens à quelqu'un ! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce que le regard de Beckett me hante depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie. Pendant mon séjour, on n'a pas eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter. Le Doc ne restait jamais bien longtemps près de moi, j'ai même eu parfois l'impression qu'il voulait m'éviter. Et maintenant c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile car Beckett et moi on ne se voit plus beaucoup.

Un bruit de pas me fait relever la tête. Et je l'aperçois qui vient vers moi. Apparemment il ne m'a pas vu. Ah tiens, il relève la tête. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais, il m'évite. Voilà qu'il se cache. Je ne vais pas lui courir après. De toute façon, courir m'est encore un peu pénible. Sheppard m'a même presque battu lors de notre dernière course.

Il faudra bien que je lui parle un jour. Je ne peux pas garder ça en moi. Et j'ai envie d'être près de lui et de lui dire ce que j'éprouve. Il me semble que c'est ce qu'on peut appeler de l'amour. Mais si je lui avoue qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre et j'ai peur qu'il ne s'enfuie en courant après ça.

ooOoo

Une magnifique nuit commençait à tomber sur Atlantis. Carson venait de terminer sa garde à l'infirmerie et décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air avant l'aller se coucher pour un repos bien mérité. La journée avait été longue. Il pris un transporteur et se dirigea vers l'un des balcons.

Il entra et s'accouda à la rambarde, respirant à pleins poumons l'air marin. Cela lui faisait du bien et l'apaisait. Il était soulagé car il n'avait pas revu Ronon depuis le matin lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu dans les couloirs.

Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas une autre personne entrer de l'autre côté du balcon.

L'écossais plongea son regard dans l'océan en dessous de lui. Le bruit des vagues qui venaient se briser sur la cité le calmait. Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui. Il releva brusquement la tête et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un regard sombre. Ronon. Le runner le regardait d'une manière très intense, ce qui fit peur au médecin.

- ah Ronon, c'est vous… bon euh je crois que je vais aller me coucher… je… bafouilla Carson en commençant à s'éloigner

- attendez Doc, il faut que je vous parle l'arrêta le runner

On y est songea Carson. Mon dieu qu'est ce je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? et lui qu'est ce qu'il veut me dire ? Je suis sûr qu'il a deviné ! Carson pris une large inspiration et fit face au Sétidien.

- ah ? et de quoi est-ce que vous vous voulez parler ?

- je crois que tu le sais fit le Ronon en se rapprochant de lui

- euh… non pas vraiment… hésita l'écossais qui commençait un peu à paniquer

Ronon se contenta de le fixer sans rien répondre. Le silence s'éternisait et Carson n'avait qu'une envie, s'en aller. Mais le Sétidien n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir. Il se rapprocha encore de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres. Puis il leva la main vers le visage de Carson.

- Ronon je…

- shut… laisse moi faire Doc chuchota Ronon en passant sa main sur la nuque du médecin et en l'attirant contre lui. Puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Beckett fut tenté de résister, voire de protester mais finalement il s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de Ronon et répondit à son baiser.

Un baiser qui s'éternisa et qui les laissa sans voix l'un et l'autre durant quelques secondes après qu'ils se furent séparés. Carson sourit au runner et celui-ci s'écarta brusquement de lui.

- je suis désolé Doc, j'aurais pas du faire ça… fit le sétidien avant de s'éloigner en direction de la sortie.

- mais non Ronon, attendez je… s'ecria Carson en le suivant

Mais le runner ne se retourna pas et sorti du balcon, laissant Carson seul.

**Carson**

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? J'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a embrassé si c'est pour partir aussi vite ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourtant ce baiser était… oh mon dieu, jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça ! C'était si intense et si doux à la fois. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ronon puisse être aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. C'est peut-être ça qui l'a fait fuir ?

En tout cas maintenant, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je sais qu'il assumera parfaitement ce baiser tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Sa fuite ne vient pas de là. Non c'est autre chose. Une chose que je veux, que je dois savoir. Car s'il doit partager ma vie, et c'est une chose que je désire plus que n'importe quoi maintenant, il faut qu'il soit honnête avec moi tout comme moi je le serai avec lui.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Cette fois, pas question de l'éviter, je dois aller lui parler.

**Ronon**

Je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai embrassé le Doc ! Et j'ai aimé ça ! Et si j'en crois ce que j'ai senti quand je le tenais dans mes bras, lui aussi. Mais c'était une erreur. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Non, ça n'aurait pas du arriver.

Mais maintenant, il est trop tard. De toute façon, je ne peux pas renier mes sentiments. Ils sont là et bien là. Mais c'est trop pour moi et j'ai trop peur de le perdre si je m'attache à lui. Alors je pense que c'est mieux qu'on s'arrête là. Il comprendra, après tout c'est le Doc et je sais qu'il est très intelligent.

Je rentre dans mes quartiers et je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce baiser. Je me demande ce que fait le Doc. La même chose que moi certainement.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de m'endormir quand on frappe doucement à la porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Je sais qui se trouve derrière la porte.

**TBC**

**Argh !! j'ai failli ne pas publier ce chapitre !! Word m'a causé une énorme frayeur ce matin !!! mais ouf j'ai pu tout récupérer !! ce qui fait que vous avez pu lire ce chapitre !! alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Et un immense MERCI !!!! à ma muse, qui n'est autre que Lurleen pour cette fic !!! Heureusement que tu es là !!**

**Voici une tite suite qui j'espère vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**ooOoo**

_Je ferme les yeux et tente de m'endormir quand on frappe doucement à la porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Je sais qui se trouve derrière la porte._

**Carson**

Je marche d'un bon pas dans le couloir, je me dirige vers ses quartiers. Je ne sais pas encore trop ce que je vais lui dire mais ça n'est pas important à mes yeux. Je veux juste qu'il sache que ce n'est pas une erreur et que je veux reprendre là ou nous nous sommes arrêtes sur le balcon. Encore quelques mètres et je vais le voir.

Je tourne dans un angle du couloir et je me fige sur place. Devant sa porte, il y a Teyla. Visiblement, elle vient de frapper et elle attend. Peut-être qu'elle veut simplement lui parler. Oui, ça doit être ça. Sûrement, il ne peut pas y avoir autre chose. Ronon lui ouvre et la fait entrer.

A ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'un orage gronde sous mon crâne et que le sol vient de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Ronon et Teyla ? Impossible ! pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… Pas après notre échange de regards à l'infirmerie… Je ne comprends plus rien.

Au moment de refermer sa porte, il lève les yeux vers moi, et son expression change. Il parait surpris de me voir et en même temps, il essaie de me faire comprendre autre chose. Mais je me contente de secouer la tête et je fais demi-tour et pars en courant.

ooOoo

**Ronon**

J'ouvre la porte et me fige surpris. Ce n'est pas vraiment la personne que j'attendais. C'est Teyla. Elle me sourit et me demande si elle peut entrer. Je lui fais signe que oui et je m'efface pour la laisser passer.

Mais au moment où je vais fermer la porte, je le vois dans le couloir. Il a vu Teyla et je suis certain qu'il se méprend sur le but de sa visite. Ça se voit rien qu'à l'expression de son visage. Il a l'air si vulnérable d'un seul coup ! J'ai presque l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler là dans ce couloir. J'ai envie de me précipiter vers lui pour lui dire qu'il se trompe mais Teyla m'attend et je ne tiens pas trop à lui fournir d'explications pour le moment. Je me contente donc de regarder le Doc d'un air rassurant et j'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompe. Apparemment, je ne dois pas être doué car il secoue la tête et s'enfuie en courant dans le couloir.

Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire, je suis partagé entre l'envie de le poursuivre pour m'expliquer et d'un autre côté, il y a Teyla. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est venue me voir mais je ne peux pas… le son de la voix de l'athosienne me sort de mes pensées.

- allez le retrouver murmure t'elle

Je me retourne et la dévisage. Elle sourit doucement et me désigne la porte.

- mais vous ne vouliez pas me parler ? demande-je

- si mais ça peut attendre me répond elle, vous devriez y aller maintenant ajoute t'elle

Comment fait elle pour comprendre aussi facilement ce que peuvent ressentir les autres ? Je me le demande. Elle a parfaitement su deviner les sentiments qui m'animaient sans que je n'ouvre la bouche. Je lui sourit et me précipite hors de mes quartiers. Il faut que je retrouve le Doc.

ooOoo

Carson venait d'arriver dans son infirmerie. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul dans un endroit familier. Et son infirmerie lui convenait parfaitement car elle reflétait un peu ce qu'il était. Ses quartiers étaient bien trop impersonnels et il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Il entra dans son bureau et s'assis dans son fauteuil. Il poussa un long soupir et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier.

ooOoo

**Carson**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ronon et Teyla ! Ah il m'a bien caché son jeu ! Et moi qui croyais que… Mais qu'est ce que je croyais en fait ? Rien finalement. Notre baiser n'était certainement qu'un moment d'égarement, rien de plus ! Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde qu'il voulait plus ? D'ailleurs maintenant, je comprends mieux son revirement soudain. Il est hétéro et moi je ne suis rien pour lui, rien de plus que le médecin qui lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Bien sûr je l'ai fait pour tout le monde sur cette cité mais lui c'était différent.

Je soupire et me retrouve soudain au bord des larmes. Voilà que j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant ! J'essaie de me contrôler, de toute manière ça ne sert à rien. Mais j'ai trop mal et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça me fait autant souffrir. Après tout, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut non ?

Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue, une larme, puis une autre et encore une autre. Ça y est cette fois je pleure. Sur moi et mes illusions, sur ce que je croyais qui allait être et qui ne sera certainement plus. En fait je l'aime et je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte jusqu'à la mission sur Sateda. Lorsque on l'a retrouvé et que je l'ai vu face à ce wraith, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde pour le sauver. Mais même là, je n'avais pas encore compris quelle était la nature de mes sentiments. Pour moi, il était évident que je venais d'aider un ami et rien de plus. Mais maintenant, je réalise que je suis amoureux de Ronon Dex, irrémédiablement amoureux. Et c'est au moment où je le surprends avec Teyla, que je me rends compte de mes sentiments ! C'est ironique non ?

Un bruit dans l'infirmerie me fait relever la tête. Qui peut bien être ici à cette heure ? Je m'essuie rapidement le visage avec ma manche et ouvre la porte de mon bureau et je me fige.

ooOoo

**Ronon**

Je suis allé dans ses quartiers mais il n'y était pas. Alors je suis retourné sur le balcon mais il n'était pas là non plus. Il ne reste qu'un endroit vers lequel j'aurai du me tourner en premier. Car je suis pratiquement certain que c'est là que je vais le trouver.

J'entre dans l'infirmerie, il fait sombre mais je n'ai pas envie d'allumer. Seules les lumières diffusée par des poteaux étranges éclairent la pièce. Je me dirige vers on bureau. Je suis sûr de l'y trouver. Mais en marchant entre les lits, j'en heurte un et j'ai l'impression que le bruit qu'il fait va réveiller toute la base.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre et je le vois. Il a l'air vraiment très surpris de me voir et aussi très triste. On dirait qu'il vient de pleurer, ses yeux sont rouges et son visage est encore un peu humide.

Je m'approche doucement de lui et il a un mouvement de recul. Il ne va pas encore se sauver j'espère ! Parce que là je n'aurai plus la force de le poursuivre encore et ma jambe me fait à nouveau mal.

- Doc, je crois que tu t'es imaginé des choses… commence je

- oui c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre me coupe t'il sèchement en commençant à s'éloigner

- non c'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais dire pour Teyla m'explique je

Sur le coup, il ne dit rien et ne bouge pas. Il se contente de me regarder d'un air étrange. Je continue donc mes explications

- Teyla est simplement venue me voir pour me parler, rien de plus… et je ne savais même pas qu'elle allait venir… je pensais que c'était toi…

- vous êtes sérieux ? me demanda le Doc

- oui répond je en me rapprochant de lui.

ooOoo

Ronon s'approcha de Carson et l'enlaça doucement. Si l'écossais en fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras du runner. Celui-ci posa d'autorité ses lèvres sur celles du médecin qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser. Un baiser complètement différent du premier car beaucoup plus intense. Les mains du sétidien glissèrent vers les fesses de Carson et commencèrent à les caresser et les malaxer. Puis d'un geste brusque, Ronon plaqua encore plus Carson contre lui, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses. L'écossais sentit l'érection du runner contre sa hanche et il devint encore plus dur qu'il n'était déjà.

Ronon gémit et, tenant toujours Carson contre lui, l'attira vers l'un des lits vide.

**TBC**

**Alors ? à votre avis lemon ou pas ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! vous êtes adorables !!!**

**Donc comme vous l'avez bien deviné, voici le lemon !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**ooOoo**

_Ronon gémit et, tenant toujours Carson contre lui, l'attira vers l'un des lits vide._

**Carson**

Il me pousse vers le lit et m'y fait tomber avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contente de me regarder. Puis il approche doucement son visage du mien et c'est moi qui comble l'espace en l'attirant vers moi. Il m'embrasse avec une telle passion qu'il en est presque sauvage. Mais j'adore ça ! et répond à son baiser avec la même ardeur et je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt. Il frissonne sous la caresse et retire prestement le vêtement qu'il lance derrière lui. Puis il entreprend de me retirer mon t-shirt et s'allonge sur moi. Ses cheveux glissent sur ma peau nue tandis qu'il me caresse le torse de ses lèvres. Chaque baiser, chaque coup de langue m'électrise et j'ai l'impression qu'un incendie se déclare en moi, brisant une à une toutes les barrières que je m'étais imposées.

Ses lèvres glissent plus bas, mordillant au passage un de mes tétons, ce qui m'occasionne un violent frisson de plaisir. Puis sa main se referme sur mon sexe déjà dur et amorce un lent mouvement de va et vient. Je ne me contrôle plus et me cambre brusquement en gémissant. Mon dieu ! Cet homme me rendra fou !

Doucement Ronon défait la boucle ma ceinture et commence à le faire glisser lentement sur mes jambes. Je n'en peux plus et d'un geste vif, je l'enlève et l'envoie rejoindre mon t-shirt au sol.

Ronon se redresse et me sourit. Il a envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de lui, je le sais, je le vois et d'ailleurs je le sens aussi !

- doucement Doc me murmure t'il, on a le temps

Puis d'un coup de rein, il nous fait basculer et je me retrouve en position de force. Doucement, je pose ma main sur son torse et je commence à le caresser lentement. Mon autre main rejoint la première et glisse sur sa hanche. Il grogne et m'attire contre lui, pressant son désir contre le mien. Je gémit et reprend ses lèvres pour un long baiser. Puis je continue à déposer des petits baisers un peu partout sur sa poitrine jusqu'au nombril. Là je m'arrête et je le contemple. Il est si beau. Puis il pousse un grognement de frustration et me prends les mains, m'incitant à lui retirer son pantalon. Je ce que je fais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il porte un boxer noir qui ne cache absolument rien de son état. D'autorité, il pose ma main sur la bosse qui déforme le sous-vêtement. Je commence alors à le caresser lascivement et ses hanches ondulent au même rythme que ma main.

Puis soudainement il pose sa main sur la mienne et arrête le mouvement. Surpris je le regarde dans les yeux et ce que je peux y lire me rend fou de joie et en même temps m'effraie un peu. J'ai compris ce qu'il veut. Et je le désire autant que lui.

**Ronon**

Le Doc me fait un tel effet que j'ai du mal à me retenir. Il a l'air aussi pressé que moi d'ailleurs. A tel point que je me sens obligé de le ralentir un peu. Je veux pouvoir profiter au maximum de notre première fois.

- doucement Doc on a le temps murmure je

Puis d'un coup de rein, je lui laisse le contrôle. Et là, j'ai l'impression qu'un véritable incendie se déchaîne en moi. Ses caresses et ses baiser me rendent fou. Alors que je suis sur le point d'exploser, il s'arrête brusquement. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il me regarde. Mais son regard est si intense et mon désir tellement fort que je peux pas attendre. Je lui prends les mains et l'incite à me retirer mon pantalon. Ce qu'il fait, puis, comme il l'air d'hésiter encore un peu, je l'aide en plaquant sa main sur mon sexe. Il commence alors à me caresser et je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger au même rythme que sa main. Mais j'ai envie de plus, beaucoup plus. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et l'oblige à arrêter. Il est étonné et il me regarde dans les yeux. Alors d'un simple regard, je lui fais comprendre ce dont j'ai envie à cet instant précis. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, il a compris. Et je sais qu'il en a autant envie que moi.

Je nous fais basculer à nouveau et je l'embrasse. Puis je lui caresse le visage doucement.

- retourne toi chuchote je.

Il s'exécute et je lui retire son caleçon. Je lui caresse doucement le dos et remplace mes mains par mes lèvres, égrenant une série de petits baisers sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonne et gémit de plaisir.

- maintenant Ronon halète t'il d'une voix rauque.

Je passe doucement une main sous son ventre et l'incite à se redresser un peu. Puis je retire mon boxer et caresse ses fesses d'une main, frôlant lascivement son intimité, de l'autre je le caresse pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. Il se cambre et pousse un cri rauque. Il est prêt. Je le pénètre d'abord avec un doigt, puis un second. Lentement, je le prépare à me recevoir en lui. Il se tend sous la douleur et finit par s'apaiser sous le plaisir qui afflue en lui. Je retire mes doigts et les remplace par mon pénis. A l'instant où j'entre en lui, il crie et s'arque boute. Doucement, j'entame un lent mouvement de va et vient et il se détend progressivement. Puis je le pénètre plus profondément encore et je sens le plaisir déferler en moi. J'accélère le rythme et il calque ses mouvements sur les miens. Je sens la délivrance proche et me cambre en criant son nom ! Puis il crie à son tour et jouit dans ma main. Son orgasme provoque le mien et je me libère en lui en gémissant.

**Carson**

Ronon reprend le contrôle d'un coup de rein. Il m'embrasse et me caresse doucement le visage.

- retourne toi chuchote t'il

Je me mets alors sur le dos et il me retire mon caleçon. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre bien longtemps. J'ai tellement envie de le sentir en moi ! Puis il me caresse le dos et remplace ses mains par ses lèvres. Le plaisir que je ressens est tellement intense que je suis parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Je pousse un gémissement et lui demande de me prendre tout de suite. Je ne peux plus attendre ! Je le veux en moi maintenant !

Il passe une main sous mon ventre et m'incite à me redresser un peu. Puis j'entends un froissement qui m'indique qu'il a retiré son dernier vêtement. Doucement, il me caresse les fesses et je sens ses doigts au bord de mon intimité et son autre main qui se referme sur mon pénis. Il commence à me caresser de bas en haut et je sens le plaisir affluer en moi. Je me cambre et pousse un cri rauque. Je sens alors un doigt entrer en moi suivi d'un second. La douleur est telle que je me raidi immédiatement. Ronon le sent et commence à bouger lentement, tirant, écartant afin de me préparer à le recevoir. J'ai envie de lui crier que je suis prêt mais tout ce que je parviens à dire ne sont que des gémissements. Puis il remplace ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros. A cet instant, je m'arque boute et crie encore plus fort. Puis il amorce un lent mouvement de va et vient et je sens alors une vague de plaisir déferler en moi. Puis il accélère le rythme et je calque mes mouvements sur les siens. Je le sens se tendre et il crie mon nom. Je ne peux plus me retenir et me répand dans sa main en criant. Mon orgasme provoque le sien et il explose en moi en gémissant.

ooOoo

Ronon se laissa retomber sur le dos trempé de sueur de Carson et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Sous lui Carson haletait. Puis le runner se retira et roula à côté de son amant. L'écossais se retourna et se blotti contre lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Ronon ? murmura l'écossais

- moui ? répondit le sétidien

- je t'aime

Ronon sourit et embrassa l'écossais. Puis il se redressa sur un coude, nouant son regard à celui du médecin.

- moi aussi je t'aime Doc chuchota t'il

- Ronon ? est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de m'appeler par mon prénom ? sourit l'écossais.

Ronon éclata de rire et serra le médecin contre lui.

- je vais essayer Carson répondit il

**FIN ?**

**Oui c'est une fin provisoire car il est très possible que je fasse une suite ! Mais étant donné que j'ai une autre fic sur le feu, je préfère d'abord m'y consacrer.**

**Raaaaaaah enfin !!! je suis désolée pour le retard mais le site ne voulait pas que je publie mon chapitre !!! ça fait plus de deux jours que je me bats !!! en tout cas j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine !!!**


End file.
